Data can be stored in various formats, including in a relational database or as a file. A relational database can include a collection of relations, frequently known as tables. A table in the relational database can correspond to a logical structure in which data can be stored. The table can include a set of data elements or values that are organized using vertical columns and horizontal rows. The logical structure can include, for example, a specified number of columns and a variable number of rows. Each column can have a data type that defines what category of data can be stored in the column. A row of a table can include one or more data fields. Each data field can correspond to a column, and have a data type that corresponds to the data type of the column. The logical structure, as well as relations between data in one table and data in another table can be defined using a database schema, which can be a data model that defines how data in the relational database are represented or accessed. Data in relational databases can be accessed or managed using a script written in a data manipulation language (DML), a data definition language (DDL), or a data control language (DCL).
In addition to being stored in a relational database, data can be stored in a file. The file can include a block of information in the format of a one-dimensional array of bytes. The bytes are stored sequentially. The file can be accessed through an operating system of a computing device or an application program (e.g., a file manager program such as Windows Explorer®).